Mini SpongeBob SquarePants: Love Potion
by WINItune
Summary: WINItune brings out SpongeBob SquarePants Mini story: Love Potion #Spandy


_**Mini SpongeBob**__ from the author WINItune brings you a short story._

_#Spandy_

**Love Potion**

One evening sunset day, a clam just flew by until SpongeBob came running to the house of Tree Dome. He knocks on the door and suddenly the door open revealing to a squirrel, Sandy. She smile, "Well, howdy SpongeBob. What, ya'll doing here?"

SpongeBob stops his exhausted and look at her, "Oh, hi Sandy. Well, I'm just visiting you for a while. So..." He was stop when Sandy said, "C'mon in." SpongeBob smiles back and went in with his water helmet on.

Sandy was doing her invention when SpongeBob stare at her invention work. He was puzzle so he asks, "Sandy, what's this?" Sandy shows, "This invention is called spice and bubbles." She then sighs, "Well, this spice and bubbles sure is spicy if you drink it-," She was paused when he saw SpongeBob drinks her invention drink.

Sandy's eyes were widening when she saw he drinks the whole thing and slaps her forehead, "SpongeBob! You will get-," Instead Sandy said, SpongeBob shouted, "Spicy!" He runs around.

Outside the Tree Dome, Squidward was staring at the little yellow sponge running around and he scoffs off saying, "Moron." SpongeBob continues to round around until he found a pink liquid. He opens his water helmet and he drinks it making Sandy to wave him off but it's too late.

Sandy was in bewilderment when he drinks another potion which is pink in color. So she ask, "SpongeBob, I didn't found out yet about the pink potion but I'm afraid that might hurts you." Instead she gets more worry she became shock looking at the little yellow sponge dizzy around.

SpongeBob hiccups and looks blurry at Sandy. He then stumbles over only to raise his hand up saying, "Sandy... don't worry. *Hiccups* I'm fine." Sandy was unsure, "Are you sure? You don't look like yourself after you drink the pink potion."

SpongeBob woke up and now able to get his balance. Sandy sighs in reliefs when his now not in dizzy but realized his eyes were pink instead of blue color with no water helmet on. SpongeBob touch his head as he felt pain while closing his eyes. Once he opens it, he saw Sandy, _dreamily_. "Hey Sandy. You are looking good today."

Sandy was baffle, "Um, I never heard you say like this before." SpongeBob smiles widely making Sandy to walk backwards. SpongeBob's eyes were brightly pink, "Sandy, where you going to?" Sandy continues to walk backwards, "Um, walking backwards?"

"Come here or you will get hurt." SpongeBob demanded. Sandy still walking backwards until she didn't notices a sharp object was behind her. SpongeBob immediately knows and quickly pulls her back causing Sandy to blush.

"See I told ya." SpongeBob said, "Now let's have some fresh air outside." Sandy had no choice but to smiles and follows him.

Outside in the beautiful sunset, SpongeBob and Sandy were sitting on the jellyfish field looking all types of different colors of the jellyfishes. Sandy smiles looking at the purple jellyfish and all of the sudden SpongeBob caught it and show it to her.

Sandy was surprises, "Wow SpongeBob. You're good in catching jellyfish..." She then whispers, "...than the usual sponge." SpongeBob smiles taking out the purple jellyfish from the net and took her hand causing Sandy to her shock. He then places her hand on top of the jellyfish making it to be shining brightly.

Sandy watched in awe as the purple jellyfish continues to brightly shine. SpongeBob clench his teeth to the lips as he was excited that Sandy was happy. Once the purple jellyfish fly away, SpongeBob sat beside Sandy.

Sandy couldn't help it but to hug him. SpongeBob's eyes were even pinker. Sandy continues to hug him tightly until the sponge could no longer breathe. In the word of Sandy said, "SpongeBob, I have confession to make. All this years, I wanted to say, I love you."

The moment she said, 'I love you', SpongeBob's cheeks and his eyes were pinker and all of the sudden, and SpongeBob fainted on the ground making Sandy to her surprises. Sandy tries to wake him up but in luck the sponge slowly woke up touching his head feeling dizzy.

"Man, I heard something magical." SpongeBob were now in blue eyes and this makes Sandy to recognize, "I think you drink the 'Love Potion'.*for good, he didn't drink the water helmet when his in spicy*" She chuckles. SpongeBob seems didn't pay her attention, "Love what?" Sandy pats him, "Never mine anyway. I'll continue to do my invention work." She then woke up and leaves.

SpongeBob still sitting there and thinks, "I thought I heard something magical that she said and wait, what I'm doing here?" he then looks around were surrounded by the jellyfishes. The purple jellyfish came closer to him making SpongeBob's eyes were shrunk and he got up, runs away while saying, "Oh, I wish Sandy will tell me 'I love you!'" He then turns back and still the purple jellyfish attacks him. SpongeBob throws his hand up in the air while screaming and runs far away passing Squidward. Squidward looks at the little yellow sponge and said, "Moron."

Catch more on nick by WINItune.

_How was it? Review it to see how the Mini SpongeBob is. There's more, coming soon__. _


End file.
